Caving In
Present generation short story by MidnightCollies - Idea by Tundrathesnowpup. Some fluffly fluff between Kendall and her crush Kristopher~ The title sucks, I know. "Kristopher? Kristopher, were you calling me?" Kendall asked her friend curiously as she approached the Samoyed. Kris stood outside the mouth of a cave, which was situated not far from the slopes on Jake's mountain. He smiled widely as a curious Kendall approached him. This was the perfect idea, he was definitely gonna win her heart. "Yeah! I found this cave and went inside and well, there's something I wanna show you~" He explained, waving a paw for her to follow, "C'mon, come with me!" He ushered, trotting off into the cave. Kendall followed behind slowly, flicking on the light in her pup tag as she surveyed the cave. "Wow, this cave looks so old and untouched, I wouldn't be surprised if we found gems of some sort in here." She said quietly, trying not to make too much of an echo. "You really do know caves alright!" Kris chuckled as he took a sharp turn. Kendall picked up her pace a little, darting around the corner but only to end up bumping into the fluffy Samoyed. She shook herself off, taking a small step back to look at him. He had his eyes fixed on the ceiling. "What are you.... W-woah!!" She gleamed as she looked into the roof of the cave. It was covered in sparkling crystal, which glowed in the light of Kendall's pup-tag. Her pupils widened, looking up in awe. "It's so beautiful!" She said breathlessly. Kristopher looked down, then over to her. Sighing happily, before saying, "they are, but they're not nearly as beautiful as you." Kendall's ears perked up, her gaze turning to meet Kris', she tilted her head a little. "Huh..? Are you.. Trying to flirt with me?" She asked curiously. Unknown to Kristopher, Kendall was actually clueless what to do when it came to romance of any sort. She was usually the kinda gal to brush off any attempts, kindly of course. Or not notice them at all. The subject in general didn't even make her nervous like other pups. Kris gulped, chuckling anxiously. Feeling slightly rejected and embarrassed by his cheesy pick up line. He backed away slowly, "wha- pff! Noooooo.... OH! L-look at that! That's such a pretty crystal beside that stone over there, let me get it for you!" He regained his cool, running over to the stone but only to end up falling down a small hole. "Woah- OOF!" He groaned as he landed on the rocky ground. Kendall gasped, rushing over to the top of the hole. "Kristopher! Kristopher are you okay?? Stay right there! I have some supplies in my truck, I'll go get it and be right back!" She told him quickly before rushing out and getting her gear. Soon, she came back. Fully dressed in uniform and ready to make a quick save. She rushed back over to the hole. "Rope! Ruff ruff!" She barked. Her pup pack opened quickly, throwing a rope down the hole. "Grab on Kristopher! I'll pull you up!" "Okay! Got it!" Kris said as he tightened his jaws around the rope. Kendall heaved him up, quickly getting him out. "Kristopher you should really be more careful, dark spots in cave are unknown and dangerous, it's always best to stick close together." She explained. Kris sighed, kicking a stone. "I'm sorry... I should have been more careful... I guess I was just trying so hard to impress you.. Boy do I feel stupid..." He huffed, slumping onto the hard ground. Kendall sat down in front of him, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Impress me..? What do you mean?" She asked. Kris looked up at her. "You know, they way guys do when they like girls.. I-I've had a bit of a crush on you for a while..." He admitted. Kendall's eyes lit up, a small smile spreading on her cheeks. "Awwww, that's so sweet of you! Nobody's ever had a crush on me before, that's so kind of you to try impress me, you didn't have to go through all this trouble though, you could have just asked me to dinner at Mr. Porters~" she chuckled, helping Kris to his paws and brushing some dust off his white coat. He smiled at her, nuzzling her cheek. "Well then, it's a date~" ⚜♥️⚜ ~The End~ ⚜♥️⚜ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon shorts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Shorts Category:Shipping Shorts Category:Shipping Stories Category:Short stories Category:Present gen Category:MidnightCollies' Story